


All Mine

by haruka



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basco has enslaved the Gokaigers.</p><p>This fic is the result of a prompt for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth.  The prompt is stated at the end.  M/M, non-con warning, not graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine

All Mine (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

It had been a while since Basco kept a slave that he enjoyed having around. The nameless drones that did his bidding were boring, and although Sari was a lot of fun, the monkey was not a slave, but a friend. Now, however, Basco had all the slaves he could ever want.

He had conquered the Gokaigers.

With so many new toys, it was a little challenging finding suitable uses for all of them. The one they called Doc was a decent cook, so the kitchen was now his permanent domain. Naturally, Basco couldn't trust the pirate not to try to poison him, so Luka was his personal taste-tester. Since the girl was all attitude and mouth, she getting poisoned would be no loss to him.

Ahim had a soothing voice and manner, so he had her read to him when he was trying to relax. Gai was quite knowledgeable with statistics on the past sentai heroes and their Great Powers, which made him a valuable tool. He didn't want to help at first, but a not-so-veiled threat against Joe made him more cooperative.

Joe. Basco's first inclination had been to kill him outright, knowing how Marvelous felt about him. Once he realized he needed someone as a fall guy to keep the others in line, though, the answer was simple. His only regret was that the others were so well-behaved out of concern for him, he didn't have enough excuses to punish the blue Gokaiger as often as he'd like. Therefore, Joe spent his days working to exhaustion at the most menial, dirty tasks his master could come up with, and that was enough to satisfy him.

Basco went into his own quarters and smiled to himself at seeing Marvelous on the bed. The former pirate captain was ready for him, bare from the waist up, with the rest concealed under the bed covers. His eyes blazed hatred in his direction.

"You look positively delicious, Marvy-chan," Basco purred, moving closer to glide onto the bed in a prowl that would do a leopard proud. He leaned down and kissed Marvelous hard, feeling the tension of resistance held just under the surface. To defy him here, of all places, would mean extremely painful consequences for Joe, and Basco knew Marvelous would never risk it.

Yes, life was good for Basco ta Jolokia.

\--

(2011)

Theme: Slavefic

Prompt: Any, any, all of his previous slaves have bored him.

Gokaigers belongs to Toei.

This fic is not to be reposted.


End file.
